


Greensleeves

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [6]
Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Hal should be at the royal residence for the holiday but is instead at a local inn with Falstaff and Poins.  He has his eyes on you.
Relationships: Prince Hal (Shakespeare)/Reader
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Kudos: 22





	Greensleeves

There would be hell to pay once he returned home, but Hal did not care. The last place he wanted to be on Christmas was home. With his family. Well, with his father. The king. Hal sneered into his drink. His father, the king. More of an ass than anything. Meddling in Hal’s life. Rather than allowing him to enjoy his life until the time came for him to settle down and reign.

“My prince,” Your hand slid up and down Hal’s arm. His leather of his doublet. Even through the thick garment, you noticed his muscles flex under your touch. “today is a festive day. Come and celebrate.”

Hal glanced over his shoulder to see Falstaff dancing and Poins leaning backwards in a chair, laughing. It was a festive day. He smiled as he turned his attention back to you.

“Is that a new dress?” His gaze raked over your form as his long fingers teased the dark green fabric of your sleeve.

“It is, my lord.” You grew hot under the gaze of England’s wayward prince. Hal was a notorious flirt. Growing more bold as the night would wear on, as the alcohol made him even more confident than his usual self. “Do you like it?”

Hal’s arm wrapped around your waist to pull you tight against him. His lips tickled the skin of your neck, his breath hot on your ear. “I do, but I would much rather see you without it.”

You gasped. Your eyes searched his, waiting for him to burst into laughter, to smirk, something. Instead, he licked his lips and pressed himself against you.

“While they are busy in the reverie, allow us to slip upstairs. Unnoticed. To make our own merriment.” His voice growled low in his chest.

You nodded your head. “Yes, I would like that, Hal.”

His face spread in a wide smile. “Let us make haste away from prying eyes.”

He grabbed your hand and with deft movements, guided you to the stairs and up into one of the bedchambers. Hal shut the door and fastened it tight to prevent unwanted visitors.

“Alone at last.” He breathed before crashing his lips against yours. His tongue tasted your mouth with a hunger and your hands flew to weave into Hal’s hair. When the two of you parted, both of your chest heaved. “Allow me to free you from these garments.”

Hal’s long fingers made quick work of your dress, dropping the heavy wool fabric to the floor, pooling around your feet. Which was soon joined by your kirtle and then chemise. You stood bare before Hal, your prince, the prince. With a gentle touch, he moved your hand to the fasteners of his doublet. “Will you provide me the same courtesy, my darling?”

With trembling fingers, in part from the cold and in part of nerves, you undid his coat and pushed it off his shoulders to join your dress on the floor. Hal helped you pull his shirt over his head, your hands running up his well muscled torso.

“You are chilled, love.” Hal’s eyes twinkled. “Nearly frozen. Lie down and I shall warm you up at once.”

“Okay.” You move quickly to slip underneath the covers to stave off the chill in the room. Hal slinked over and pulled down his trousers to allow his hard cock to pop free. You covered your mouth at the sight. Although it was not your first time to lay with a man, you were surprised by Hal’s impressive size.

He slipped under the covers and caged you against the mattress. “I shall be gentle, darling.” His lips latched onto your neck, sucking the delicate skin hard. He smiled to see marks forming on your skin. His hands found your breasts, squeezing with a firm grasp, worrying your nipples stiff.

“Oh!” you moaned, arching your back into his touch. His hips settled against yours and your legs fell wide. Your arousal wetted Hal’s skin.

“I enjoy hearing sounds of pleasure falling from your lips.” He moved further down to take one of your nipples into his mouth. His hand moved between your bodies to tease along your slit before slipping a single dinger inside of you.

“Hal!” Your nails dug into the skin on his shoulders. You bucked into his hands, a coil twisting tight inside you. Hal responded by adding a second finger pumping and curling inside of you.

“That’s darling, come undone for me.” He grunted, hitting that spot inside of you that sends electricity through you.

With a moan, you came gushing upon his fingers, holding onto his shoulders tight. Hal continue to finger you through your orgasm. As you came down, he removed his fingers, only to tease your cunt with the tip of his cock.

“Ah, you are…” Hal panted as he impaled himself inside of you. He stretched you to a limit you did not know you had. It was a sensation unlike any other.

He snapped his hips against you, your breasts bouncing with each thrust. His hips rolled as he chased his pleasure inside you. You scratched your nails up and down his back, not caring if he bled. All that mattered in the moment was you and Hal and the pleasure between the two of you.

“I’m…” you hissed as your second orgasm neared.

“As am I.” Hall responded. Beads of sweat popped up on his brow from the exertion. The chill no longer a concern for either of you. Three thrusts later, Hal spilled inside of you. He thrust one more time, and you came again, clenching him tight with your walls.

The two of you collapse into a mess of limbs, sweat and skin. You wiggled from underneath Hal’s body and stood.

“Where are you going?” Hal propped up on an elbow, reaching out for you.

You grabbed your clothes. “I would presume you have more pressing matters on this most auspicious of days. I have no intentions of complicating matters between us.” You started to dress when Hal’s hand stopped yours.

“While I appreciate your concern, perhaps it is I who wishes to complicate matters. For you have bewitched me, my love. Body and soul.”

Your mouth fell open. “I am not worthy of such accolades.”

Hal smiled. “Then it appears I have failed to express my feelings appropriately.” He grabbed your chin between his thumb and finger. “I shall remedy my oversight immediately.”

He pulled your face up into a sweet kiss and your arms wrapped around his neck, never wanting to let go.


End file.
